modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-4999473-20170918184756
‘’’RETURN’’’ *Dede, Pam (the lesbian from Season 4 (S4E2, S4E18)), Larry, Rhonda, Javier Delgado, Dylan's 3 band members: Neil, Brian and Craig, Michael (Alex's prom date (S3E24, S4E6)), Frank Dunphy, Sonia, Donnie Pritchett, Rachel Lissy, Cooper, Nathan, Ben Dugan, Susan, Connor, Ronnie LaFontaine, Amber LaFontaine, Ronnie LaFontaine Jr., Tammy LaFontaine, Earl Chambers, Sophie, Gunther Thorpe, George Thompson, Lisa Thompson, Gideon (S6E15), Jillian, Edward Legrand, Sal, Sammy, Walt Kleezak ‘’’APPEAR’’’ *Gloria's two brothers, Jay's sister Becky, Dede's sisters Cece and Bebe, Donnie's wife Irene, their son Michael, his wife and their daughter Melanie, Phil's mother Grace (in a flashback), Gloria's father (in a flashback), Cam's 2 unnamed siblings (excluding Pam), Andre (Mitch and Cam's gay friend (Mentioned in 'Pilot' S1E1)) and family members of Ronnie and Amber's families, including Ronnie's brother, George and Lisa's children. ‘’’HAPPEN’’’ *The Dunphy family's neighbors Ronnie, Amber, Ronnie Jr. and Tammy LaFontaine meet Jay, Gloria, Manny, Joe, Mitchell, Cameron, Lily, Stella and Larry *Luke and Tammy start a relationship and are a very happy couple and Manny is jealous *Dylan and Andy argue about Haley *Javier moves to California *The whole family takes a trip somewhere in Europe *Members of Dylan's family are introduced *Phil's family through his parents and his extended family and also Manny's family thrrough his father and both his parents' extended families are explored *Phil's father Frank manages to move on from his wife's death and finds a new lover *The Dunphys get a pet *Larry and Stella get promoted to main characters and share scenes together and Larry starts making more appearances *The Dunphys become closer to their neighbors, the LaFontaines and also Phil becomes closer to Dylan and all of the animosity Claire has for Dylan disappears *Gloria and her sister Sonia make up *Maybe Sanjay and Alex are can start dating again *Gil Thorpe either dies or makes peace with Phil *Andy and Beth's families are introduced physically and in flashbacks *Dylan finds out from Phil that Haley kissed David the tutor 5 years ago in 'Mother Tucker' while she was in a relationship with Dylan at the same time and Dylan gets really mad at Haley *Haley finally figures out what she wants to do with her life and gets back together with Andy *Gil Thorpe's wife, son and daughter are introduced and clash with Claire, Haley, Alex and Luke *Dylan and Andy and Beth meet Jay's brother Donnie, the LaFontaine family, Andy and Beth meet Sanjay, Dylan and Sanjay become friends *Ben Dugan and Rachel Lissy eternally reunite with Mitchell and Claire *Gunther Thorpe either dies after his son (if he does) or does not die and instead clashes with Jay and is defeated by him (Jay) in a game of poker *Manny gets a girlfriend later in the season and also becomes good friends with Gideon from the cooking class in "Fight or Flight" (S6E15) *Donnie returns and shares speaking scenes with his nephew and niece Mitchell and Claire *Gloria and Claire go again to the spa and this time get treated and Haley accompanies them *Walt Kleezak reappears as a ghost and gives Luke advice about girls *Since Elizabeth Peña, the actress who played Gloria's mother Pilar, has died, shouldn't an episode where Pilar passes away be made?